project_ascensionfandomcom-20200224-history
A guide to Mystic Enchanting
This guide was created by: Drobete Mystic Enchanting Mystic Enchants also called Random Enchants or for short REs are used to increase the the power of your build be it in offensive power or defensive power, they can be found on items dropped by mobs at random or by rerolling the items at the Mystic Altar. Mystic Enchants are mostly created via the talents existing in game with small modifications or limitations, some of them are unique (ex: Fired Up!) so think about what you can do or want to do. To see all the REs in game you can use the addon you find here REs stack up to 3 of each kind(ex : 3x Improved Earth Shield, or other REs there are), BUT keep in mind that not all REs stack(ex: Blessed recovery stacks only one time because as it is said in the tooltip:”This enchant does not stack.”). REs may stack in lots of 3 BUT if you have more than 3 REs like Improved Mortal Strike only the ones with the highest rarity will be take to increase the damage of Mortal Strike. To be more accurate I will give an example so let’s say you have 3x Improved Mortal Strike of green rarity and 3x Improved Mortal Strike of blue rarity; in this scenario the game will think that you only have 3x Improved Mortal Strike of blue rarity because blue is better than green and the RE cap is 3. Legendary REs stack only 1 time and you can only have 1 Legendary RE at a time on all your items. Now let’s talk about the Mystic Altar and how to get your REs done. Before we talk about how to get REs and use them we will talk about where you can find the Altar at which you will do the Extracting and Reforging. Mystic Altar Locations = * Azshara ( the red “X” marks the altar location, the blue zone marks where you will find a blood elf npc that will teleport you on the mountain near the tower where you find the altar) * Deadwind Pass (again the red “X” is the altar and the blue circle is is near the entrance) here you will need to enter the catacombs of Kharazan and find your way to the altar it is located in a big room. * Silithus. Its location is in the blue area. Its coordinates are located at 25.49, 36.59. * Hillsbrad Foothills. In Hillsbrad the Altar is found in a destroyed house’s first floor near Dalaran Crater. Once you see Dalaran Summoners take a left turn and watch for the first house that has the shape of an “L” and climb it via the half destroyed window to the left of the altar. Portable Mystic Altar * The Portable Mystic Altar is a Donation Item that can be summoned anywhere in the world and is accessible by all players. It has a 3h cooldown on each character but you can use it on all of your characters(find it in the vanity tab), or get someone to drop it but keep in mind they only last a few minutes. * It is common to find a portable altar in capital cities or Booty Bay. Just look for a group of players all bunched together! If you need a portable altar and don't have your own helpful players are usually willing to summon one. (This is a portable altar; the normal altars look like a big anvil.) Now that we finished with the altar locations, let’s talk about the rarity REs have and the effects they have upon players. REs are of 5 rarities: * Common (white'')'' * Uncommon (green) * Rare (blue) * Epic (purple) * Legendary (orange) REs give you more benefits for better rarities so Epics and better than Rares or Common. Many REs have multiple ranks. For example, the Seals of the Pure random enchant has 5 levels: common (3%), uncommon (4%), rare (5%), Epic 1 (6%, only can be rolled on Nefarian tier items of 83+ item level), and Epic 2 (7%, can only be rolled on C'thun tier items of 88+ item level) The Altar Interface: Types of Currencies Mystic Runes They are used to “re-roll” or reforge Random Enchants(which are found on items at random or re-rolled at the altar) on items. Re-rolling items costs 1 rune. Nefarian tier items are the only items which can get some REs like Epic Seals of the Pure (6% is Nefarian tier, 7% is C'thun tier or Naxxramas tier), and a couple more REs; you can ask players in game for more info on what RE exists right now or what is not available to the non-raiders or new people. These items are Item level 83+ and 88+ respectivly. You can obtain runes by doing Call Board Daily Quests (1 each), kill bosses in dungeons (2-5 fragments each, 10 of which equal a single orb rune), The end reward for completing a dungeon via the dungeon finder (1 full rune per clear) and lastly 2 entire runes per boss kill in a Raid. Mystic Orbs Can be earned through Call Board Daily Quests, killing raid bosses, and you can find Mystic Orb Fragments in world from level 50+ mobs, you need 10 fragments to make 1 orb the same goes for mystic runes, Mystic Orbs can be won more easily than grinding all day long for only a couple of orbs, and that is by doing world events( these events are announced in chat in an orange text) an example of these events is the Elemental Invasions which spawn in 4 places: Azshara, Silithus, Winterspring and Un’Goro Crater; and other events as : The Blood Bowl (a PvP event), The Scarlet Crusade’s corruption, etc. You can also earn them when mining veins and picking herbs around the world. Mystic Orbs are used to apply enchants from your enchant collection on the items you choose, at different costs depending on rarity. Price of orbs for each RE rarity: Mystic Extracts Are earned each time you level up your level at the altar by spending Mystic Runes at the altar; you can track the progress by the bar highlighted in the picture; once the bar fills you gain a Mystic Extract, the number above the bar indicates the level you have at the altar. Extracting REs costs only 1 Mystic Extract for any rarity. Once extracted the RE will stay in your collection forever. After recent changes your items are not destroyed after extracting but the RE will be deleted from the item. If you don't want to roll for the RE you want you can either trade with someone that already has it (for gold or items depending on the trader’s preference) or by browsing the Auction House with the REs name (another reason why I linked the link to the addon. To bring the addon up type “/re” in the chat) but some REs dont show the rarity : Fiery Weapon, Crusader(Holy Strength), Lifesteal (I hope I did not miss any), what they are gonna show is that they are of Uncommon rarity but the only way to check what rarity they are is to put them in the altar. Example: Random Enchant Exchange Sometimes REs will be changed. If an RE is fundamentally changed or reduced in power, you gain the ability to do an RE "exchange". This will let you swap an RE on an item to one in your collection of an equal of lower rarity without the cost of any Mystic Orbs. This is useful so you don't have to pay dozens of orbs to fix or change your build if the random enchants used are deemed too powerful. If an exhange is available, There will be an "Exchange" button under the name of the RE in the enchantment menu. es:Guía_para_los_Encantamientos_Místicos de:A_guide_to_Mystic_Enchanting Category:Mystic Echanting Category:Custom Features Category:Guide